


Untitled

by GarlGarlic



Series: Jay and Masky Teamup AU [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Everyone is ND. And mentally ill. And queer., Gen, See notes for character pronouns + info, Sickfic, The inside of Masky’s brain is confusing and it is hard to write from her perspective., Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Weird religious symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarlGarlic/pseuds/GarlGarlic
Summary: Jay is sick. Masky finds them and decides to help. Set around Entry #19 or so.
Relationships: Jay Merrick & Masky
Series: Jay and Masky Teamup AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145699
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Jay: He/him/himself, they/them/themself . Gay and transmasc . Autistic, develops PTSD . Referred to as The Cameraperson  
> Tim: He/him/himself . Gay trans man . Has DID, PTSD, Schizophrenia and ADHD . Referred to as The Liar . Host  
> \- Masky: He/him/himself, they/them/themself, she/her/herself, xe/xem/xemself, it/itself . Bi and nonbinary . Referred to as The Archangel . Trauma holder, protector

The Archangel was waiting outside of the Cameraperson’s window, waiting for him to fall asleep. She needed to assess if the cameraman was a threat. Or yet another person she was going to have to protect from The Ark. From death.

She watched for a while, as the Cameraperson tossed and turned and coughed, until she was pretty sure that he was asleep. Then, she made her way around to the Cameraperson’s front door, picked the lock with a paperclip, and crept inside.

  
The Cameraperson’s apartment was cramped and messy, but the Archangel was careful not to knock anything over or trip over anything, for fear that he would wake up The Cameraperson. He didn’t want to have to deal with a confrontation tonight.

It crept into the Cameraperson’s room, slowly and carefully. And then they made eye contact with them. They were awake.  
The Cameraperson blinked wearily at it, but didn’t move or react. After a long moment of the two of them staring at each other, the Cameraperson began to cough. Bright red blood was trickling from their mouth, and they sounded like they were coughing up a lung.   
The Archangel watched. The Cameraperson was ill. Because of that thing. The Operator.

The Archangel approached the Cameraperson, cautiously. The Cameraperson looked up at xem, but did not move, nor attempt to speak. Xe made xeir way to him, and look down at him.  
He was trembling, and drenched in sweat. The Archangel put the back of xeir hand against The Cameraperson’s forehead. He was burning up.

The Archangel made the decision to help them.

It walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel. It got the towel wet with some cold water from the sink, and then returned to the Cameraperson’s side. It gently placed the towel on his forehead. The Cameraperson relaxed, shutting his eyes and letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

The Archangel found a chair and dragged it over to the bedside. They sat and watched over the Cameraperson’s through the night.


End file.
